Snapped Hetalia
by International Uzumaki
Summary: Collection of one shots were a chose nations snaps. Warning! Extreme out of character-ness! Favorite countries losing it! Occasional human names, and minor shipping. (Some chapters contain gore and language) I own nothing
1. Canada

Sum: Collection of one shots were a chose country snaps. Warning! Extreme out of character-ness! Favorite countries losing it! Occasional human names, and minor shipping.

* * *

Canada

Canada was on his way to the G8 meeting while listening to the radio when a certain song came on, _Welcome to my life. _Canada had mixed feelings about the song, he could relate to it but that was the very reason he didn't like it. It reminded him of all the times the others had either forgotten him or confused him for his brother. "_You don't know what its like to be like me."_ He laughed at that, people didn't know who he was, how would they know what it like to be him?

The song went on for a little wile longer before the radio went to a different song, _What the hell_. Now Canada had heard this song before, but he never thought about it too much. "_All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh what the hell." _Canada felt that way sometimes, like during WWI were he kicked Germanys butt! Again he listened to the song and once it ended and went to an advertisement he went on humming the beat. Sometimes he wished he could be that bold, but he didn't think he could work up the nerve.

Soon he arrived at the meeting hall, the song still drumming in his head. "Oh, hello Canada." Russia said as he opened the building door. There was a long hallway he still had to go down in order to get to the meeting, so it was very odd that any countries would be out here.

"H-hello Russia, what are you doing here?" he asked, wondering if he could be heard.

"I'm waiting for china, da." The smiling Russian said "He's been avoiding me lately and I'm worried."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not avoiding you. Anyways, we should probably get to the meeting room." Canada tried to convince Russia to leave the hallway, but it didn't work.

"I'll come in a few minuets, China should be here soon." Oh poor china, nothing was going to move Russia.

"Ok, just don't be late." No response, he had probably faded out again. _Sigh,_ he really needed to fix that. He can be going around invisible now can he? Again he remembered the two songs. Maybe he should make other notice him?

He continued walking until he reached the last door on the right. Man that was a long hallway! Why did Alfred have such huge buildings anyways? He thought to himself as he entered the large room and took his seat. The meeting hadn't even started yet and the chaos was already on the rise. This would be a very long meeting.

Eventually Germany got every to quiet down enough for the meeting to start. It was yet another boring topic were no one asked his opinion. Finally, Russia came in, dragging a shacking China… "Oh look, there's two empty seats right next to each other!" no there wasn't, there was only one open seat, right next to Canada.

That's when Canada snapped "I'M RIGHT HERE! IM THE SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND I CREAMED GERMANY IN WWI! AND YOU MORONS CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY EXISTENCE!" he yelled. Bringing out his hockey stick, he started attacking every one who got in his way, any one who had ever called him America or forgot who he was! Not even Kumajiro was safe form his attack. He tasted the blood on his weapon; oh it was so sweet, he wanted more. Slowly he let out a bubble laugh, ah this was so much fun. "THIS IS FOR FORGETTING WHO I AM!" he yelled.

* * *

-Meanwhile

"It has just been confirmed that the neutral nation of Canada has declared a WWIII." A news lady said as the world went into chaos.

* * *

-back to Canada

It was a blood bath, by the time Canada had calmed down enough to not to kill on sight, Russia stood up. "Well done Canada. I never thought it was in you. Come now, let me treat you to some vodka." Canada smiled and haply skipped out of the room.

WWIII ended in two days time, with Canada and Russia against everyone else. Who knew America had left so many nuclear missiles at his brother's house?


	2. Germany

Germany

It was an average meeting, filled with the average chaos. However, not everything was as average as it should be. Germany stood in the door way fuming, his boss had pilled him with paperwork, he had to take care of his drunk brother, and he only got 30 minuets of sleep on the 7 hour plane ride that went though the night. Over all, he was tired!

Trying to calm him self, he called everyone to order. "Alright! We are here to discuses the problem of over population!" with that, England started blaming France and America laughed at them. China said something but Germany wasn't paying attention. "Silence!" he yelled as he started passing out papers. Only to see England and France playing foot-ys "you know what? F*** it, I'm done." Germany said as he set the stack of papers down and walked out of the meeting hall.

"What just happened?" England asked, his game temporally stopped.

"I don't know Angletar*, I don't know." France said slowly. He watched as both Japan and Italy stood up and followed their comrade out the door.

* * *

When Italy and Japan had finally found their friend, he was sitting on the couch at his place, eating a bag of potato chips, very un-German like. "Ve, Germany, what's wrong?" Italy asked

Germany just looked up at him and shrugged "Of those idiots are to busy fighting, why should there be a meeting in the first place?" Italy and Japan couldn't really answer that question so they both sat on the couch watching TV with their friend. After that there wasn't a signal world conference held; only meetings during times of war to discuss strategy. But the axis never got into any wars ever again.

* * *

Ok! I know that sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else for him. I was not about to do Nazi Germany, cause that's just offensive.

1*: very bad spelling of how you pronouns England in French.


	3. Spain

Snapped Hetalia 3

Spain

* * *

Warning: this will be a very dark chapter and only gore fans should read! No weak stomach allowed here! If you're a Romano fan, DO NOT READ!

All flames shall be used to cook my marshmallows.

* * *

It was a typical day in the Spaniards house; Romano goofing off wile Spain did his chores for him. The tomatoes weren't ready to be picked so Romano really had nothing to do other then bug his 'boss'. "Hey tomato bastard, you done cleaning my room yet?" he entered the room to find a very tired looking Spain. "Oh, bastard. I can't have a sick guy cleaning my room, you'll get me sick." Romano pushed Spain out of his room before seeing how far that bastard got in is cleaning. Only half of the floor had been swept wile the rest of the room had junk pilled high. "Stupid bastard." He muttered before attempting to clean up his room.

Out side Spain sank to the floor, he was tired Romano yelling at him. He was the boss! Romano should be respecting him! "What am I thinking? He's always like that." Shaking his head, Spain went to go polish his weapon supply.

As he polished the metal of the swords he stared at his reflection; pail skin, dual eyes, and dark bags from his lack of sleep. _It's all because of Romano._ He thought, only to realize just what that meant. _No! Stop thinking like that!_ _It's not Roma's fault! _But another voice in his head told him different. _But it is, if you have never took him in, none of this would have happened. You could end it you know. He's only half a nation, his brother could take over and nothing will change. You'll be ridding the world of a nescience; you'll be doing them all a favor. _The idea slowly became more appealing to him. He had the motive and they weapon, he could even make some nice tomato soup with cheese* wile cleaning up. Maybe he could give some of the German soldiers, Romano had always hated them.

"Oh Romano" Spain called, no longer feeling tired or sick. "Will you come here for a moment?"

As the lazy Italian worked his way down the stairs and into the weapons room, Spain had every thing set up. "What do you want you tomato basta-" but before he could finish what he was saying, Spain had cut him down. Slicing Romano from his shoulder to his kidney with the old axe. Ah! The beautiful red sauce that fell to the floor reminded him so of tomatoes. He could make some nice soap with that.

There was a feast later that day at the Spaniards house. All the German soilgers were invited, as well has Romano's older brother. When asked were little Roma was, Span merely said he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed early.

* * *

* Romano is a type of cheese, so it's a pun. Plus, tomato soup is good with cheese.


	4. England

Snapped hetalia (4)

England

* * *

Sum for this chapter: Every time part of a nation rebels; it leaves a scar on the personification. For England, what if they all rebelled at once. After America left, so did every one else. How many scars can one nation hold?

* * *

After America left, everything went down hill for Britain. He had yet recovered from the revolutionary war; a large scar on his arm was proof of that. He had been losing weight to, not quite sure if it was because he wasn't eating, or that he had shrunk because he had lost part of his empire. The larger your empire, the taller the human nation was, and losing land meant losing height.

England tried to recover, America had given the other colonies ideas and he had to take care of them to. But in his weakened state, there was only so much he could do. Soon places like New Zealand and Australia began leaving him, more and more scars began appearing on the brit's body, forcing him to use magic to hide his pain. The more time he spent trying to cover the scars, the less focus he was and the worse his magic got. All his power was going to hide the pain leaving none of it for his daily life.

Canada, oh Canada, he was different from the rest. He asked for independence and even then was slow to leave. All that Canada had left England with was a small bruise that went away after a week. After all, Canada still recognized his queen, so England could handle the pain.

Now, after all the wars this old nation had been though, his brother had finally fond his braking point. If his brother left, then he would no longer be considered the UK, but instead just Britain. No, he would make him stay, even if it meant destroying him.

"Hey Ireland, would you like to come over for a cup of tea this afternoon?" England asked as kindly as he could manage with out giving away the pain he was in. "You know, to talk things out. Try and act like brothers again."

Ireland could tell something was wrong by the way his brother talked, that's why he accepted "Yeah, sure thing." It was getting close to July; maybe England needed to get things off his chest. A little spike in his tea would help get things along no doubt.

Later that day when Ireland arrived at England's house, he had the strange felling that he shouldn't be there, that he should leave wile he still could. But before he could start second guessing his chose, the door opened revealing his younger brother looking deathly pail. "Ah, hello North. Come in, the tea is almost ready." He led his older brother into the parlor before going to go fetch some tea. Humming to himself as he pored the tea into the cups, he placed two sugars' in his and some poison into his brothers. Not enough to kill a nation, but enough to knock him out. As he walked balk into the parlor and he made sure that all the windows were closed. "Sorry about the wait, couldn't find the sugar."

Ireland took his tea and shook his head "Quite alright, is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked before talking a sip of his tea. Slowly he started getting dizzy, and the next thing he knew, his world was turning black.

"Oh nothing really." England said before placing his tea down and picking up the body. "Just that I won't let you leave me like the others did." Carrying the nation down into the cellar, England chained his brother to the wall. Slowly he put on his black cloak and began removing the spells he used to hide his scars. Once ever last charm was removed, he was able to focus on what he was about to do. England stared chanting spell after spell, each going exactly as they should. Slowly but surly the spells enwrapped his brother and bound his soul. "Now you can never leave dear brother. Now you will be with me forever." He smiled and left the cellar, not even bothering to cover the scars that littered his body.

For every nation has at least one scar from when a part of them tried to brake away.

* * *

Was it good? I tried to make it sound British but there's only so much I can do. Um, any subjection on whom I should do next? I did Italy in a different story so if you want to read that, just go to A Change In Italy in my profile.


	5. Baltic Trio

Baltic trio

**AN: I had no idea what to do for this one! I was planning on doing Korea but then I realized I know practically nothing on his character or history. And then I had life remind me that its still a pain and now I've realized that I wont get a chance to write until school settles down. Which as you could tell, didn't really happen until I found a new story idea. But I'm too stubborn to give up so on with the story!**

* * *

Just another day at the Union's house Russia was working on paperwork while the Baltic's did what the Baltic's did, they cleaned. But it seamed that way all they ever did, clean, cook, and just basic housework. In all honesty though, they were tired of it. "Hey, Estonia…" Latvia started "D-don't you think w-we've done this for to long?" he asked, trying to rap his mind around what he was thinking. "I'm mean… Its always the same."

"What are you suggesting Latvia?" Estonia asked. He felt the same but he knew they had no chance against Russia.

"What if we, fight back?" His small voice lost isn't normal stammer but was still quiet. "I mean, there's three of us and only one of him. Even if he has his pipe, Lithuania is a black belt. We could fight back."

Estonia looked up from his work, thinking about how strong the eldest of the 3 really was. He had only seen Lithuania train on a few rare occasions and when he had, he had always believed that Lithuania was stronger the Russia. Its not surprising that Lithuania was once the largest nation in Europe at one point. "If we can get Lithuania to agree, we can try. But keep in mind that if we fail, we will be punished."

Latvia quickly agreed and scurried up the stairs to talk to Lithuania. "Do you think it's a good idea?" he begged

"Yeah, but we need a plan."

A few days pasted and the Baltic's had started planning their attack. During the night they talked though any option and decided which plan was the safest coarse of action. They ended up going with plan B3 and chose to do it on the night of the full moon in summer. The tempter would be about 73 degrees Fahrenheit (about 23 Celsius) and with a full moon, they would be able to see during the night.

When the day came, they were prepared. Estonia had jammed all security in Russia house, and Latvia had spiked the tea. As Russia lay passed out on the floor, Lithuania stepped forward "This is our last chance. After this, there's no going back." No one tried to stop him; no one wanted to back out.

If they stopped now, then it would be all for nothing, and they would be punished in the morning. "Go ahead. Do it." Latvia no longer shook; he knew if they stopped now, one of them would die in the morning.

The sound of a steal being removed from a sheath echoed though the room. Lithuania's eyes were cold. He remembered the time when he and Poland were the greatest country in all of Europe. But that had all ended, taken away from him. All the pain swelled up in him and he directed it towards the body in front of him. That all he saw it as anymore, I a couple more seconds it would be a corpse.

Slicing flesh and the sight of polling blood was all the other two saw as Lithuania pulled out Russia heart and took it as his own.

* * *

**Dark, I know. But everyones got to have a vent somewhere. Better be here then somewhere else.**


	6. South Korea

Snapped Hetalia 6

South Korea

**I think I can do this character… I hope…**

It was just like any other day at the Asian meeting. Just like any other day is how most incidents start isn't it, because repeating one thing one to many times can brake a person. Especially if the person dies a little inside when they hear it. And poor S. Korea just couldn't take it anymore.

You see, S. Korea could do a lot of things, he was smart, he could invent, he could draw, he could animate. But no one ever saw the good things, only the things they want, and that went double for his family. All they ever saw in him was an annoying selfish brat who didn't know what he was talking about. He wanted to prove them wrong; he waned to show them that he could be just as good as the rest of them. He had spent countless days locked away in his room building and testing his newest attempt to gain recognition from China. He had tested it out on his boss and higher up people in his country, and finally after just the right tinkering, he had created the perfect Mind reading binoculars. That would show them, Japan hadn't been able to do it but he could!

S. Korea burst into the Asian meeting with his invention in hand "I did it! These amazing high performances binoculars were made by me! And so, lets go read some minds!" he held the binoculars and aimed them at China.

What he saw made him drop his precious invention. 'Geh, why is Korea here, aru. I don't want to deal with him today. No no no. Ah do not want aru. Go away aru. Noo!'

China, his older brother, didn't want him. He thought he was an annoyances, he wanted him gone.

The next thing S. Korea knew was that he had pinned China down on the floor and was chocking him. The other Asian nations tried to get him their mentor but he fought them off to. By the time the others had managed to free China, it was to late… seeing the person he respected the most, dead by his hands, something in him snapped.

It was a blood bath, and by the time the meeting was other, S. Korea was the only one left standing and he was not with out wounds. Political wise S. Korea had taken control of all of Asia and was now running the animation, politics, inventions, writing, and culture.

At least Russia hadn't been at that meeting or else it would have been the start of a new union.

* * *

wow... I did not expect that... did I do it right? Please R&amp;R. Maybe sujest a country wile your at it?


	7. Sealand

Sealand

Sum for this chapter: Sealand is tired of being ignored, tired of being told he isn't good enough. But he's had enough, they say he needs land, well he'll get land. One way or another.

* * *

Warning: Death, Gore, the usually...  
"You cant be a country, you don't have any land." yet another country sneered as the young micro nation tried to get someone, _Any_one, to recognize him. It had only been 48 years! But because of the unique circumstances in which he was formed, no one wanted him to be considered a nation. Being created in illegal waters was the best way to start a nation.

But on one would give him a chance! They all thought he was to weak, to small, that just because he had caught on fire that he shouldn't be given a chance! Many though he should just be torn down, that having him was more cost then worth. That he would be better off not existing in the first place. Well he existed now so they were just going to have to put up with it!

Well the 12 year old had enough. Pulling out the knife Sweden had given him for self defense, he jumped onto the unsuspecting nation who had just insulted him and slit his throat. Sealand quickly pushed himself off the nations back before it hit the ground. "I am not weak." he said emotionlessly as he watched his victim begin bleed out onto the carpet. He quickly whipped the blood off of the knife using shirt of the nation who he had just killed before sliding the knife back into it hiding place.

He was about to leave when he noticed that his victims shirt was now mostly died red except for a small strip of white near the bottom. Seeing this, the young nation smiled before removing his victims shirt and jacket, using the blood stained shirt and the darkened jacket to make his flag. _His_ flag and no one else's. Now everyone will know that the proud _Nation_ of Sealand was not weak! He was Not helpless or small! He was strong, and he could take down anyone who questioned it!

Once his work was down, Sealand slipped away to find another victim and then another, leaving his flag at everyone who he killed. Just to be sure he made his point, he wrote on the walls, **"Strong, Proud and Free. We will sail our flags over open sea. I am the Principality of Sealand, and I am a nation!"**


	8. All Micronations

Snapped Hetalia

All Micronations

After Sealand snapped, the others quickly take his lead. Watch as Wy, Seborga, Molossia, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel make their mark on the world.

Inspired by DelphiniumSweets review

**Note: This is the first chapter I've written when I was not mad or upset… That probably explains why all the micro nations all reacting so calmly to the situation… Also please review which country you want me to do next.**

It was the fist micro meeting sense the incident with Sealand and things were pretty interesting. "Your telling me that you got recognized after killing someone? Is that really all it takes?" Wy asked after Sealand had finished retelling the gang his story. True, she was already officially recognized as an official country, but no one took her seriously because of how small she was. If all it took was killing a couple nations, then why hadn't she done it sooner? Of coarse she realized she just couldn't kill anyone, some one insignificant or week would be a good start. "Well in that case I might as well take down Hutt River and Australia and make a name for my self."

Seborga looked at her in confusion before nodding, "That makes sense, but who should I pick? There's no one I really just don't like enough to kill." He had first thought of his two brothers but turned it down because he was still mooching off their house. "Maybe France…" he muttered to himself, that cheese smelling idiot would be an easy target and was important enough to get the worlds attaching. "What about you Molossia?" Seborga asked, leaning his head in the general direction of the Bi-polar nation.

"Ch, going after America would get me killed, but Cuba is always an option." If killing a nation meant he would get their land, then he would want someone relatively close.

"What about you Ladonia?" Wy asked to the Internet nation as he repainted the scar on his face using the camera on his computer.

"Mm, maybe Sweden…" he muttered, trying not to mess up his art. He glanced at his adopted brother to make sure he was ok with killing their dad. Sealand made no move to say other wise so Sweden it is.

"Death is art!" Kugelmugel yelled as he destroyed a picture of Austria, who had forced him to give up his micro nation static after getting him out of jail because he refused to pay taxes. Also he kept calling Kugelmugel a girl, which was unacceptable.

"So, do we all have our targets?" Sealand asked as he pulled out the knife that had quickly become his weapon of choice.

"Wait a minute!" Wy said, getting up from her spot. "What about you? Don't tell me your done?"

"Oh no, I've got my target." He smiled and played with the knife. "Its time for that Jerk England to pay for abandoning me." He muttered.

Sealand held out his knife towards the rest of the group. Wy slide down from her spot, pulled her Conus textile, and placed it on top of Sealand's knife. Seborga did the same with his switchblade, Molossia his brass knuckles, and Kugelmugel and Ladonia with their sharpened metal paintbrushes. They all joined in on circle and made their vows, they would make their mark on the world by taking one nation after another.

* * *

(with Molossia)

Molossia was the first to get to his target, it wasn't like he had anything against the guy, in fact, he had never even met him, but it was him or America and he didn't want to end up dead. Molossia's knee's where shacking as he knocked on the nations door. "Who is it?" came a male voice.

"Molossia." He answered as he slipped on the brass knuckles.

The door opened to revile Cuba, who had a pint of ice cream and a spoon in his hand. Molossia took the opportunity and slugged the man before he had a chance to react. As Cuba hit the floor, Molossia jumped on top of him and continued his assault until he was sure that there was no chance of Cuba getting up again.

(with Seborga)

It didn't take long for Seborga to arrive at France's house. He had called France ahead of time to warn him of his arrive but didn't tell him of why he was coming. Seborga had tucked his knife in one of his pockets and made sure it was in reach but also not to noticeable. "Hello France," Seborga smiled as the French man opened the door. "May I come in?"

"Of coarse!" France smiled and brought him into the parlor and pored two glasses of wine. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, handing over one of the glasses.

"Actually," Seborga sipped the wine, "yeah." He quickly pulled out the switchblade and pushed into France's stomach.

(With Wy)

Wy didn't need to see her victims to kill them. She simply left a Conus textile on their doorstep with a note that said pet me.

(With Kugelmugel)

Kugelmugel didn't really need an elaborate plot to get to his target. He already lived there. He sat by Austria as he played the piano, painting, and when he was sure no one was looking, he got up and stuffed his sharpened paintbrush into Austrians side before going to hang his painting that was very similar to Sealand's message. **Independence is art, I am a nation.**

(With Ladonia)

Wile Ladonia didn't like Sweden, he didn't want to get on his adopted brothers bad side. But Sealand had shown no problem with him taking Sweden as a target. It was on one of their weekly "fighting" where Ladonia pulled out his paint brush and stab Sweden with it multiple times.

(With Sealand)

Sealand jumped off his boat and onto the shore. It had been a wile since he had stepped foot on Jerk England's land. He still didn't like it. Slowly he made his way to England house, putting on a fake smile so he could delay any suspicion. Word hadn't gotten around yet about his last kill, so as long no one interrupted their little meeting, everything should go as planned.

Sealand knocked on England door and waited patently, his small knife tucked safely up his sleeve. "Who is it? Oh its you Sealand, please come in." England said as he answered the door. "Pardon the mess, Romania and Norway were here earlier today and I haven't had the chance to clean up." He said as he picked up an old looking book off the floor and put it back on the shelf. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want you to recognize me as an official nation!" Sealand chirped happily.

"No"

"Oh… to bad!" Sealand pulled out his knife and attacked.

* * *

It was a success, all of the micro nations were considered official nations and had claimed the land that they had killed for. Only to be waged war on and quickly defeated by the friends and family of the ones they killed.

The land that was reclaimed was split up between the neighboring nations depending on how well they had gotten along with the deceits. Finland took all of Sweden in a fit of tears wile the other Nordics hugged him. Spain gave Prussia the land he had inherited from France, and Canada had given him the rest, sense he had gotten the island of Cuba. Australia didn't actually died, being smart enough to know that a Conus textile was poisons, Hutt River was not so lucky so his land was reclaimed by Australia. Hungary quickly went to defend Austria's land, saying that she would protect it until he came back. And the remaining countries in the UK took England. After that, everyone kept an eye on those micro nations that hadn't killed anyone, just in case they decided it was a good idea.


End file.
